For Better or for Worse?
by xxAlyssa
Summary: Hermione and Ron are two 23 year olds that are madly in love. But when something from the past returns will it be for better or for worse?
1. Another Perfect Morning

A/N This is my third story! I'm soo HAPPY! This is getting off the topic of my other two Harry Potter stories. Here is the summary: Hermione and Ron are two 23 year olds who are madly in love. But when something from the past tries to break them up will it be for better or for worse? I hope you like!  
  
Enjoy:  
  
Chapter 1- Another Perfect Morning  
  
" Ron!" Hermione screamed as she zippered up her pants. " We're late!" Her arms fell to her side in frustration. " Ron!"  
  
He groaned, " One more minute."  
  
" We're late! As head of the ministry you need to be on time!" Hermione yelled as she found a pale blue sweater and hastily put it on. Her eyes fell on the sleeping Ron. She walked over to him and shook him, trying to get him up.  
  
Ron brought his hand up signaling her to go away. " No sex now Herm!" He grabbed a pillow and put it over his head.  
  
Hermione sighed. " Ron get up now!" She said as she grabbed the pillow and hit him with it.  
  
Ron sat up, his red hair messy, and held up his arms. " Ok, I give!" He got up and disappeared into the bathroom.  
  
* * *  
  
Five Minutes Later:  
  
" Ron! Please hurry!" Hermione as she glanced at her watch. She walked up to the window and pulled back the white curtain. Across the street was a married couple with a baby. She looked at her bare ring finger. 'Will he ever propose?' she asked herself. She sighed, but as soon as she went to turn around Ron scooped her up, and put her over his shoulder. He walked over to the neatly made bed, and playfully threw her down. " Ron!" Hermione couldn't help but laugh.  
  
He leaned over her and just gazed into her eyes. " You're beautiful." Hermione smiled up at him. " I love you." He bent down and kissed her soft lips. After they just looked at each other. " We'd better get going!" Ron said as he pulled Hermione off the bed. " Or we'll be even more late then we already are!" They ran downstairs and got their stuff for work. Ron grabbed the car keys and Hermione closed and locked the door. It was just another perfect day for the two, but they didn't know that it would soon be ruined....  
  
A/N So what'd you think? Me and my famous cliffys! Please review and I'll write the second chapter as soon as there are some! ~Alyssa ( 


	2. I'm Back

A/N Ok, here's the next chapter. Thanks for all of the reviews! And keep reviewing! I like knowing what you guys think.  
  
Chapter 2- The Nightmare Begins...  
  
Hermione hurried down the dark and gloomy hallway. She quickly turned the corner to Ron's office. "Ok, I need to get home, and get ready!" Hermione instructed herself. She entered the doorway and walked straight towards his desk. Then hastily grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote him a note. "Ok! That's all set!" Hermione said placing the note, pen, and paper neatly on his desk. She glanced at her watch. It read six thirty. She let out a sigh of frustration, and quickly turned on her heel to leave. Now running down the hallway to the elevators, she just realized something. She abruptly stopped, and pulled out her wand. "I hope I make home soon! I hope I make it home soon!" The she was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
"Ok. I'll be sure to do that. Yep.... uh huh.... really?! I would have never guessed! Sure. Now don't forget Neville! I need that assignment first thing in the morning. Ok. See you tomorrow. Bye!" Ron said hanging up his phone. He glanced around his dimly brighten room, and noticed the note that Hermione left him.  
  
Dearest Ron,  
I left work early to go home and set up for the arrival of Ginny and Harry. You know that they are coming at eight, and I expect you home at 7:30. See you soon!  
  
Love from Hermione  
  
"Seven thirty eh?" Ron said as he glanced at his watch. "Oh shit! It's already Seven twenty!" He stood up, knocking his chair down, and ran out of the office. "Damn it!" He ran back in, took his wand, car keys, and turned off the lights. He left to the sound of his door closing.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione ran down stairs, nearly tripping on her tight light blue dress. She lit the candles on the dinning room table, and ran to the kitchen to check on her turkey. "Ok, everything is fine!" Hermione said trying to calm her beating heart. Then she heard something in the living room. Startled by the sound, she grabbed the nearest object for protection. And it happened to be the cutting board. She crept into the living room, only lit with seven white candles. Nothing was in there. But, then she felt a warm draft, coming from something. She turned around and noticed that there was a green fire in the fireplace. She looked at the clock. It's was only seven twenty- five. 'Who could be coming now? Was it Ron?' Hermione shook her head to that question. Then, a dark broad figure approached. She ran to the light switch and flicked it on. "Who is it?" Hermione asked coming towards the fireplace.  
  
"Herm-own-ninny?"  
  
A/N I know! Pretty short, sorry! No flames!!!!!! OK to all you reviewers I have a little message. Now, I wonder who that mysterious man could be?! But! I need your help. Read the following summaries and tell me which one you like better. Keep in mind that it's for a new story. Nothing to do with Harry and Ginny, or Hermione and Ron. Ok, it's for a ... Draco and Hermione story. I really need your help. So here they are:  
  
Their love is forbidden. But, nothing can stop them.... Except for him. What happens when the head boy and girl fall in love? Will evil come between them? Or will the dark lord strike again?  
  
It's their last year at Hogwarts. And things have changed for Hermione and Draco. But when they are head boy and girl, will their true feelings be revealed? Or will Hermione keep them hidden?  
  
Ok, so pick either number one or two. So, here's the message to you reviewers:  
  
anjel-gurly11- thanks! Sorry about the cliffys, but you'll be reading many.  
  
Wicchick- how do you always find me!? I'm glad you like!!  
  
Coolone007- yeah you're right! But I just LOVE saying that!  
  
I fling poo- sorry! This one was short too!!!! I'm glad that you like it!  
  
Imagine-Gurl210- Thanks Leon! 


	3. The Nightmare Begins

A/N Hi, sorry! I haven't up-dated for almost a month! Reminder to all of you... Readers. 'When Your World Turns Up-Down' isn't finished. BUT! I think I might finish it after I get this story done, get my D/H story on, and my 24/7 story on. That's 24/7, I'm thinking about suggesting it. Anyway, the story 'Just One Night' is FINISHED! I have gotten so many reviewers telling me to up-date it. Sorry if I made his accent wrong! Um, thanks to all of you reviewers, as usual I do have a little message for you guys at the end. Oh, and before the chapter I put my favorite song because I think it kinda goes along with how Viktor feels. Plus, it'll give you a little hint about what the sequel for 'Just One Night' will be about. Yep, so here it is.  
  
"If You're Not The One"  
  
If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all  
  
I never know what the future brings  
  
But I know you are here with me now  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
  
I don't know why you're so far away  
  
But I know that this much is true  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
  
And know my heart is by your side  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I could stay in your arms  
  
Enjoy:  
  
Chapter 3- I'm Back....  
  
Hermione shivered, and swallowed hard. Her skin went completely white, and it was as if her worst nightmare was standing right in front of her. And it was.  
  
" Herm-own-ninny?" he repeated again.  
  
"Who is it?" Hermione asked, even though she already knew the answer.  
  
"It's me, Viktor. I'm back." Viktor stepped forward from the fiery shadows.  
  
* * *  
  
"Harry, get James!" Ginny directed as the two brought their load of kids together. "We're already five minutes late! You know how Hermione is about time!" Ginny said as she watched her husband get the troublesome toddler. "Get em?"  
  
"Got em!"  
  
Ginny sighed. "Good!" They stepped into the green flamed fireplace.  
  
* * *  
  
"Viktor, you can't stay!" Hermione said putting her head in her hands.  
  
" Vhy not Herm-own-ninny?" Viktor asked taking a step closer.  
  
But Hermione put out her hands, motioning him to keep his distance. "First of all, it's Hermione! Second of all, I'm with Ron.."  
  
Viktor glanced at her left hand. He smiled and said "But you are not married. So you are doing nothing wrong."  
  
"What!" Hermione said getting annoyed.  
  
"Herm-own-ninny, it's doesn't have anything thing to do..."  
  
"Hello... Viktor?!" Ginny stopped dead in her tracks as she stares at what was in front of her.  
  
"Allo, I'm..."  
  
"I know who you are you bastard!" Ginny spat. She put on a smile and turned to her kids. "Children, why don't you go up-stairs." Once they were out of sight Ginny turned to Viktor. "You have some balls coming back here like that!" Ginny said taking a step forward. "And if don't get out of here you won't have any balls left!"  
  
Viktor turned back to Hermione. "Herm-own-ninny, I will return vhen you are ready to talk. Goodbye." He back away, avoiding Ginny, and disappeared into the fire.  
  
Hermione sighed. "Thank you!" She said to Ginny.  
  
"No problem! He's soo annoying!" Ginny said rolling her eyes.  
  
Hermione looked around. "Where's Harry?" Ginny shrugged and walked into the kitchen.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello! Hermione! Ginny!" Ron and Harry called.  
  
"Hi honey, what took you so long?" Ginny asked greeting Harry.  
  
"Oh nothing important, I just forgot something.."  
* * *  
  
"Thanks for the wonderful dinner Herm!" Ron said as he pecked her on the cheek.  
  
Hermione smiled as she watched the kids run around the living room. She sighed, and went back to washing the dishes.  
  
"Here, let me help!" Ginny said.  
  
"No! You're my guest. I wash the dishes." Hermione protested.  
  
"Well, since I'm the guest! I insist on helping you!" Ginny said.  
  
"Whatever you say.."  
  
* * *  
  
"So, Ron." Hermione began climbing into bed.  
  
Ron looked up from the paper. "Yes.."  
  
"Who else is coming to this little get together thingy.."  
  
Ron chuckled. "Nice use of language for a girl that graduated top of our class!"  
  
"I know! I can explain anything!" Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Um.Fred, George, My mum and dad, and your parents."  
  
Hermione nodded. "OK, night dear."  
  
"Night Hermione."  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione stirred and opened her eyes. She felt Ron next to her and turned around to look at Ron. "Ah!" Hermione screamed and jumped out of the bed. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
A/N Ok, I need a beta reader!!!! The first person to figure out who that is gets to be it!! Here's a hint: It's not Harry or Krum. Hahaha... My cliffy!  
  
Mione-n-Draco4ever- Hehehehe, thanks!  
  
Luna- Yep, it's Krum  
  
RonandHerm4eva - Thanks much!  
  
Hillaryandjess- Thanks for pointing that out!  
  
Wicchick- OK! Thanks!  
  
Leon- Yes! 


	4. Some things will Never Change

A/N I'm so dreadfully sorry! I know I was supposed to finish these by the end of summer, and I didn't! Anyways, I'm also sorry to say that no one correctly guessed who that person was in Hermione's bed. Ok, so I won't keep talking and I'm sorry for the mistakes I made before. So, keep reading.  
  
Chapter 4- Some things Never Change  
  
"FRED!" Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Keep it down Hermione!"  
  
Hermione looked next to Fred. "George! I should've known!"  
  
"Herm, what's all the screaming about?" Ron asked entering the room, his red hair wet and tousled.  
  
"Did you know that they were sleeping there?"  
  
Ron shrugged his shoulders. " Well..um...yes."  
  
"Why didn't you say something?"  
  
"Um.well.because.."  
  
"Spit it out Ronald Weasley!" Hermione said her voice with a hint of anger.  
  
"Because."  
  
"Now Ron be careful!" Fred warned. "If she's anything like my girl she'll..."  
  
"You'd over react!" Ron said..finally.  
  
"Over react." Fred looked George. "Well, we'd better be off then! Wouldn't want to miss breakfast!"  
  
"No, you can go ahead!' George said. "I want to see this!"  
  
"George!" Hermione and Ron yelled in unison.  
  
"Fine, fine! I'm going!"  
  
* * *  
  
"You should have said something!"  
  
"What did you want me to say Hermione!"  
  
"Why didn't you try: 'There's no more room in the house so Fred and George and sleeping in the bed.'!"  
  
"You were already asleep! I didn't think.."  
  
"That's right Ron!" Hermione yelled. "You didn't think! You never think!"  
  
Ron looked at her square in the eye. "Oh I see! Just because I didn't get straight A's means that I didn't think! But when little miss perfect Hermione does something wrong it's just a little mistake!"  
  
"You know that's not what I meant!"  
  
"Oh really? Because that's what it seemed like to me!"  
  
Hermione sighed. "I don't want to deal with this now. We have guests."  
  
"Correction Hermione. They're your guests. You go and take care of them. I have plans." Ron began to walk away, but stopped suddenly when his hand was on the doorknob. He turned his head slightly. "Is this what it's going to be like when we get married?"  
  
"Who says we are getting married?" Hermione answered coldly.  
  
Ron put his head down in despair and left.  
  
* * * Hours later:  
  
"Hermione dear, have you seen Ron?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"No..I haven't." Hermione answered.  
  
"Well, if and when you see him tell him I said goodbye. It's getting late dear. All the guests are gone and I'm leaving."  
  
"Good bye Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said hugging her.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Molly? We're going to be related soon. Better get used to it."  
  
"Molly dearest," Mr. Weasley said walking over. "we have to go now." He looked over at Hermione. "You look horrible. Get some sleep."  
  
"I will Mr. Weasley." Hermione said trying to put on a good face.  
  
"Call me Arthur dear."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Arthur."  
  
"Goodbye again dear." Molly hugged Hermione once again and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry. He'll be back. Some things will never change about him.. But you'll get used to it."  
  
A/N Ok, that wasn't my best. Please review. I know you want to!!!!!!!! And I won't up-date till I start seeing some! Alyssa 


	5. Their Next Meeting

A/N I'm sorry! I've had a major writers block! So anyways, um.yea..better readers..if you would like to be my beta reader please e-mail me! Just head on over to Mr. Profile and u can find my e-mail address there. Now, these next chapters aren't going to be long. So keep reading!!! And please review! Thanks bunches!  
  
Walk Away What do you do when you know something's bad for you  
  
And you still can't let go? I was naïve  
  
Your love was like candy  
  
Artificially sweet  
  
I was deceived by the wrapping Got caught in your web  
  
And I learned how to plead  
  
I was prey in your bed  
  
And devoured completely And it hurts my soul  
  
Cos I can't let go  
  
All these walls are caving in  
  
I can't stop my suffering  
  
I hate to show that I've lost control  
  
Cos I, I keep going right back  
  
To the one thing that I need to walk away from I need to get away from it  
  
I need to walk away from it  
  
Get away, walk away, walk away I should have known  
  
I was used for amusement  
  
Couldn't see through the smog  
  
It was all an illusion Now I've been licking my wounds (licking my wounds)  
  
Woke up in love and seems so great (deeper, deeper)  
  
We both can't subdue  
  
Darling you hold me prisoner (prisoner) I'm about to break  
  
I can't stop this ache  
  
I'm addicted to your lure  
  
and I'm feeling for a cure  
  
Every step I take  
  
Leads to one mistake  
  
I keep going right back  
  
To the one thing that I need... I can make it  
  
It's some state I'm in  
  
Getting nothing everytime  
  
What did I do to deserve  
  
The pain of this moment  
  
And everywhere I turn  
  
I keep going right back  
  
To the one thing that I need to walk away from I need to get away from it  
  
I need to walk away from it  
  
Get away, walk away, walk away Everytime I try to grasp for air  
  
I get smothered and this sky, it's never over, over  
  
Seems I never wake from this nightmare  
  
I let out a solid breath, let it be over, over Inside I'm screaming  
  
Breaking, pleading the world  
  
Ahh... My heart has been bruised  
  
So sad but it's true  
  
Each peep reminds me of you It hurts my soul  
  
Cos I can't let go  
  
All these walls are caving in  
  
I can't stop my suffering  
  
I hate to show that I've lost control  
  
Cos I, I keep going right back  
  
To the one thing that I need... I'm about to break  
  
I guess I missed it  
  
I'm addicted to your lure  
  
And I'm feeling for a cure  
  
Every step I take  
  
Leads to one mistake  
  
I keep going right back  
  
To the one thing that I need... I can make it  
  
It's some state I'm in  
  
Getting nothing everytime  
  
What did I do to deserve  
  
The pain of this moment  
  
And everywhere I turn  
  
I keep going right back  
  
To the one thing that I need to walk away from I say...  
  
I need to get away from it  
  
I need to walk away from it  
  
Get away, walk away, walk away Only thing I need to do is walk away I need to get away from it  
  
I need to walk away from it  
  
Get away, walk away, walk away I need to get away from it  
  
I need to walk away from it  
  
Get away, walk away, walk away I need to get away from it  
  
I need to walk away from it  
  
Get away, walk away, walk away Christina Aguilera- Walk Away  
  
Chapter 5- Their Next Meeting  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning, and Ron was still gone. She got up and opened the blinds. Looking out of the window she saw the same couple from across the street. They were holding their baby. Depressed, she closed the blinds, and walked over to her dresser. She pulled out some clothes, and headed into the bathroom. She turned on the shower, and began to undress. Stepping in she thought that she heard something fall, but she didn't pay any attention to it. Wetting her hair, she heard her bedroom door open, and close, finally stopping with someone locking it. She stopped what she was doing and rubbed the glass door, trying to peer through. "Ron!?" she called. No answer. She closed the water and grabbed her robe, quickly putting it on and walking out into her bedroom. She tried to walk quietly, but stepped on a crack. She stopped and ran over to the window. She pulled on the string to pull the blind down, but someone stopped her.  
  
"I don't think so.."  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Ron pulled into the driveway. He turned the car off, and put his head on the steering wheel. "Stay calm, just stay calm!" He told himself. His head perked up, when he heard a crash from inside. He unbuckled his seat belt, pulled out his wand, opened the car door, and ran into the house.  
  
* * *  
  
Viktor threw Hermione against the wall, and wrapped both of his large hands around her neck. He pulled her up and said, "If I can't have you, no one can!"  
  
Hermione tried to loosen from his grip. But being Hermione, she took action quickly. She kicked her leg up and hit him in the groin. Viktor fell to the ground, and Hermione tried to make a run for it. But he grabbed her leg and pulled her towards him. "NO!" Hermione screamed trying to kick him.  
  
Viktor pulled her closer until her face met his. "I vant you back! I love you!"  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes and spit in his face. "Your words are poison."  
  
Viktor's face turned red as Hermione's eyes widened. He got up and pushed her back. "I'm very sorry. Avada Kedavr ...." He stopped; his whole body stiffened and fell to the ground.  
  
A/N Cliffy! I'm back so watch out, jk jk. Please review! Thanks!!! 


	6. Make Me Happy

A/N I just got really bored so I started to write and I finished so I up- dated..  
  
"Make Me Happy" By: Christina Aguilera  
  
Baby you make me happy  
  
Baby you make me happy (ohh oh)  
  
Baby you make me happy  
  
The way you make me smile  
  
Can't you see I'm yearning for you  
  
I never thought that I  
  
Could ever find someone  
  
Just having you around  
  
Is so much fun  
  
You're right here by my side  
  
Just like I knew you would  
  
And it feels so good  
  
Baby 'cause you make me happy  
  
Baby you make me happy  
  
The way you make me smile  
  
Can't you see I'm yearning for you  
  
Happy (yeah)  
  
Baby you make me happy  
  
Why don't you stay with me tonight  
  
Oh, daddy used to tell me  
  
All I had to do  
  
Was think for myself  
  
And tell the truth  
  
You know how much I love you  
  
How much you mean to me  
  
We were meant to be, oh  
  
Baby 'cause you make me happy, yeah  
  
Baby you make me happy  
  
The way you make me smile  
  
Can't you see I'm yearning for you  
  
Happy  
  
Baby you make me happy  
  
Why don't you stay with me tonight  
  
Baby you make me happy (oh)  
  
The way you make me smile (yeah yeah yeah)  
  
Can't you see I'm yearning for you  
  
Happy  
  
Baby you make me happy  
  
Why don't you stay with me tonight  
  
And I can't get over  
  
(The way you make me smile)  
  
And what you do to me, oh  
  
Yeah, come on over  
  
(Stay with me tonight)  
  
And darling make me  
  
Oh, make me happy, yeah  
  
Make me happy oh, happy ohh  
  
Baby you make me happy (yeah)  
  
Can't you see I'm yearning for you  
  
(I'm yearning for you, baby babe, oh)  
  
Baby you make me happy  
  
The way you make me smile  
  
(Ohh yeah, yeah, yes I smile)  
  
Can't you see I'm yearning for you (ohh)  
  
Happy (oh)  
  
Baby you make me happy  
  
(Baby, baby, baby, oh)  
  
Why don't you stay with me tonight  
  
Baby you make me happy  
  
And now baby, you make me happy  
  
Oh ohh, oh baby, oh baby, oh baby  
  
Baby you make me happy  
  
Why don't you stay with me tonight  
  
(Now stay with me, oh me, oh me, oh)  
  
Baby you make me happy  
  
(Stay with me, me, ooh)  
  
Baby you make me happy  
  
(Oh, oh, stay with me, oh)  
  
Why don't you stay with me tonight  
  
(Ohh, yeah)  
  
Oh right, alright  
  
Come on, baby baby  
  
Yeah, ohh  
  
Chapter 6- Make Me Happy  
  
As Viktor fell to the ground, Ron was revealed standing in the doorway, his wand pointing to where Viktor was standing. Hermione stood up and ran over to Ron who caught her in a hug. "I'm so sorry," she whispered in his ear.  
  
"Me to Herm, me to.."  
  
* * *  
  
"What did you do to him?" Hermione asked as she poked the unconscious Viktor with a poker club. She stopped and looked at what she was holding. "Where did you get this?!"  
  
Ron sat down next to her holding two cups of coffee. He chuckled, "Hermione stop that!" He took the poker club away, and handed her the cup. "I just used a spell.."  
  
Hermione looked at him, "What spell?" She asked taking a sip of coffee.  
  
"Petrificus totalus," Ron said like nothing. "And to open the door I used."  
  
"Alohomora," they said in unison.  
  
"Very good Miss Granger!" Ron teased. "You receive an A for today and 100 points for Gryffindor!"  
  
Hermione laughed, and then bit her lip. "Uh oh! Ron, I just realized something."  
  
"What?" Ron asked serious.  
  
"What are we going to do with him? When the spell wears off?"  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione and Ron paced up and down the room. "Maybe we should call the ministry?" Ron suggested.  
  
"No! You work for the ministry! You're the minister of magic!"  
  
Ron stopped. "Oh yeah.. Well I say that we send to Azkaban!"  
  
Hermione stopped. "Stupify him!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me! We do this and then send him to Saint Mungo's Hospital!"  
  
Ron nodded. "Alright! Stupify!"  
  
A/N Yeah, its short! Please review! Please and Thanks! 


	7. Saint Mungo's and a Simple Wish

A/N Hey Hey! WOW! 49 reviews!!!! YAY!!! Makes me feel soooo happy! But, we're almost to the end *tear tear*. Thanks for ALL of the reviews! I really appreciate it! And as usual I have those little note thingys...because some people had questions. And I feel soooo bad because someone asked for an up-date on what's going on and I completely forgot about that! So here's the up (let's see what I remember! You guys know that you can always go back and read!): Hermione and Ron are NOT married! I know I put that in my old chappies, but I fixed ALL the mistakes. So, their life is going good, Ron is the minister of magic and Hermione works for him. BUT! One night, Hermione got a little surprise visit from.DUN DUN DUN! None other than VIKTOR KRUM! Hermione tells him that she's with Ron, and he's not willing to let go. So he comes into Hermione's house and tries to kill her! *GASP* WHO SHOULD COME TO HER RESCUE? U ask? Simple! None other than.Ron! And that's where I am right now! Wow that was really quick. Okay, so onward with this chapter! P.S I JUST WANTED TO USE CARS! I KNO THAT THEY DON'T HAVE TO.BUT THEY DO IN HERE.  
  
Chapter 7- Saint Mungo's and a Simple Wish  
  
Ron and Hermione walked out of Saint Mungo's Hospital and entered their car. Both buckled in without saying a word. "We did the right thing." Hermione finally said, breaking the silence.   
  
Ron glanced at her and smiled. "Well, at least his roommate is friendly."   
  
Hermione looked at Ron before smiling as well. "Yeah, I've never seen Lockhart so cheery and welcoming!"   
  
"Well, I don't know why he's so cheery to me," Ron began as he started the car, "I mean he did try to obliviate Harry and me! Its luck he was dumb and used my wand! Stupid prick!"   
  
Hermione shook her head disapprovingly. "How many times do I have to remind you about foul language!?"   
  
Ron chuckled. "You're a trip Hermione, but that's why I love you!" * * *  
  
Hermione and Ron walked into their home and found Ginny sitting on the couch.   
  
"There you are! I've been waiting for hours! Ron, Harry wants to see you, and I need to talk to Hermione--so hurry up and apparate!" Ginny said with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Okay okay! I'll see you later hun." Ron said before kissing Hermione.   
  
"Later." Hermione said as Ron apparated to Harry's place. She then turned to Ginny with a questioning gaze. "Okay, so what's up?"   
  
Ginny inhaled before whispering, "I'm pregnant....." * * *  
  
"Harry! Harry!" Ron called as he walked around the kitchen.   
  
"In the living room!" Harry shouted.  
  
Ron walked through the house observing the dishes washing themselves and the clock telling them where everyone was. It reminded him so much of the burrow. Everything had always been fun at the there.   
  
"Hiya mate! Sit down," Harry said pointing to a nearby chair.   
  
Ron fell back into the upholstered chair and asked, "So what's up?"   
  
"I was just wondering, how long have we known Hermione?"   
  
"Since our first year mate!"   
  
"Right, so why haven't you asked for her hand-in-marriage?" Harry asked.   
  
"It hasn't been the right time." Ron said looking down. "Besides, she said- "   
  
"Forget about what Hermione has said. She said it out of anger and probably didn't mean it!"   
  
"Yeah," Ron began before his head suddenly lifted happily, "I'm brilliant!" * * *  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped opened. "Aren't we just becoming a baby-popper Mrs. Potter?!"   
  
Ginny laughed. "Haha! Don't be jealous just because you're so proper and want to wait until you're married."   
  
"Can I help it if I'm proper? Besides, if I do get married it probably won't be to Ron!" Hermione said sitting down with a pout.   
  
"Oh come on now Hermione! If Ron didn't love you would he have just said it?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow. "You two should go out tonight! Just you two, somewhere nice and quiet. With a beautiful view of the stars." Ginny suggested.   
  
"Your fantasy engagement?" Hermione teased. "Well, at least you two wanted to get married after finding out that the bastard impregnated you!"   
  
"Oh haha! Go ahead and make all the jokes you want about it! Doesn't bother me!" Ginny said standing up.   
  
"Anyways, when are you going to tell Harry?" Hermione inquired.   
  
"Now I guess." Ginny replied.   
  
"Alright then," Hermione said as she rose and gave Ginny a tight hug. "Best be on your way."   
  
"You want me gone already?!" Ginny asked. "Of course I do!" Hermione said teasing. "My house is too small for the both of you!"   
  
Ginny gave Hermione one more look, then apparated back home. * * *  
  
"Hermione?!" Ron called walking into the living room.   
  
"Ron? About time you got home!" Hermione said, hugging him.   
  
"Did I scare you?" Ron asked raising a skeptical eyebrow.   
  
"Oh yes! I was completely mortified! I thought that you were never going to come back!" Hermione replied sarcastically.   
  
"Oh my apologizes madam!" Ron said. "Please forgive me by joining me tonight at Look-Out Point."   
  
"It'll be my pleasure!" Hermione said smiling.   
  
"Alright." Ron kissed her, brought up his wand, and apparated both of them to Look-Out Point. * * *  
  
Hermione pulled away quickly and gasped. "It's so beautiful!" She said walking over to the edge and sitting down. Ron sat down beside her and smiled. "Now what?" Hermione asked.   
  
"We wait!" Ron replied looking into the sky. "But not for long."   
  
Hermione looked into the direction that Ron was glancing towards. A shooting star flew across the sky. Then another one. Then another one. And then another one. Her eyes widened in awe, and she watched the meteor shower.   
  
"Make a wish Hermione! Make it as big as you want." Ron Whispered holding Hermione closely to him.   
  
Hermione closed her eyes, and concentrated. She thought of what she wanted most. She opened her eyes to see the amount of falling meteors was declining, and she watched breathlessly until the last one streaked through the sky. She smiled, "That was amazing! Thank you." She stopped talking, and stared adoringly at Ron. He was holding a small open box with a beautiful diamond ring glistening in it. He was on one knee, and had a smile spread across his face. "Will you-"   
  
"YES!" Hermione exclaimed ecstatically before Ron could finish his sentence.   
  
Ron smiled. "Really?"   
  
"Yes, yes, yes!"  
  
Ron took the ring out of the box and slipped it on to her finger. He looked up into Hermione's eyes, shining with tears of joy, and kissed her forehead. "Did your wish come true?"  
  
Hermione looked into his eyes. "Yes." That beautiful night was the beginning to a happy life.  
  
A/N Kinda short! Sorry, but I just had to stop there.  
  
Alexia Gemini Potter- lol, I know.I hope that this chap was a good enough length.  
  
Sliver Ice-lol, yea I like Ron being in charge too. Thanks for being my beta!  
  
OutofAzkaban- yea I did get it from LOTR, yea I know they're short.  
  
Supergirl036996- thanks for reviewing. Sorry about the short chapters, yes I am going to finish loves defeat.but not yet.  
  
Thanks to everyone else!!!!!!! 


	8. The Not So Wedding Plans

A/N Well, not so many reviews for that last chapter...I wonder why. Well anyways, I've been really busy lately so I don't know when the other stories and this story are going to get finished. A couple things in this chapter that you might now be expecting...hehe...ill say no more.  
  
Chapter 8- The Not-So-Wedding Plans  
  
The next couple of days went by slowly for Hermione and Ron. After telling Mrs. Weasley about the engaged they were so busy that they didn't see each other until night, but even then one of them was sleeping.   
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Ron tip-toed into his apartment, trying to be quiet and not wake the already sleeping Hermione. He put his house keys on the counter, and began walking through the pitch-black apartment. "Ow!" He exclaimed, banging his knee into the nearby coffee table. Cursing underneath his breath he walked into the dimly lit bedroom. There he found Hermione asleep on the bed with an open book resting on her chest. Obviously she had been trying to stay awake since they hadn't had a proper conversation for nearly two weeks. He smiled and sat down on the bed next to her. Soon enough sleep took reign and Ron feel into a deep slumber.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione stirred and opened her chocolate brown eyes. She looked around the room and then down at Ron. She smiled and stroked his flaming red hair, which was sticking up. She reached over to grab her alarm clock as she yawned widely. It took Hermione a moment to comprehend the time, but when she did she sat straight up, causing Ron to jerk awake.  
  
"What happened?!" He asked in alarm.  
  
Hermione ran over to the closet and started to dress in her regular clothes. "We're late! We can't be late! You have to be at work!" Hermione zipped up her pants, "Ron are you listening to me? Ron!" She turned around and saw Ron sleeping like a baby. She threw her hands up in frustration, and grabbed a pillow. "I said you're late you lazy ass!" As she hit her fiancé with the pillow.  
  
"Three more minutes Herm! Please, I don't start work 'till noon!"  
  
"Right, and now its twenty passed noon!" Hermione said as matter-of-factly.  
  
Ron sat straight up and ran into the bathroom as Hermione continued to dress. She hadn't been to work ever since the engagement. One of them did have to plan the wedding, and since Ron was the minister of magic he couldn't very well miss work. So, Hermione had been going to the burrow so Mrs. Weasley could help with the wedding. Ten minutes later Ron came out of the bathroom dressed in his regular work clothes, a suit and tie, and gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek before leaving for work. "Good luck," he whispered in her ear.  
  
She smiled and waved goodbye to Ron before apparating to the burrow.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione arrived in the kitchen. Pots and pans were being washed, and Hermione watched intently as though she had never seen magic before. Moving on she walked into the living room where she found Mrs. Weasley knitting.  
  
Molly looked up, "Hermione dear! You finally made it; I thought that you'd never arrive!"  
  
"I'm sorry for being late Molly, but me and Ron got up late today," Hermione said as she walked over to the couch and sat next to Molly. "Okay, we were at..."  
  
"Bridesmaids!" Mrs. Weasley said, putting her knitting down, and grabbing the pen and notepad off the table.  
  
"Um, okay, I know that I want Ginny to be a bridesmaid, maybe the maid of honor?"  
  
"Okay dear....and who else?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip. "Well, I...erm."  
  
"Try and think of your old school mates...people that you've kept in touch with. "Molly said picking up her knitting.  
  
Um, I haven't actually talked to Parvati or Lavender. Maybe I should try and talk to them."  
  
Molly smiled. "I thought that you might say that." She got up and went upstairs. A few minutes later she came downstairs, two people following behind her.  
  
Hermione stood, up drew in a deep breath and stared in amazement at what Molly had in front of her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hermione's in charge of all of the wedding planning!" Ron said walking down the narrow hallways of his tedious work place.  
  
"You should at least be a part of it!" Harry scolded.  
  
Sighing Ron replied, "I know, but Hermione seems like she's having a blast!"  
  
"You know that there's gonna be that time when Hermione can't handle things herself. Even if your mom is helping!"  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Molly, who are these people?" Hermione asked sitting down on the couch slowly.  
  
"Why, these ladies are my sisters!" Molly said leading her sisters down towards Hermione. They all had red, frizzy hair like Molly's. They were all over-weight, and one was even eating a cupcake as she was being introduced to Hermione. "This is Cythendra and Karma."  
  
"Hello," Cythendra said, her mouth full of cupcake. "Pleasure to meet you!" She shook Hermione's hand, while spitting cupcake in her face.  
  
"And I'm Karma!" Hermione put out her hand, and Karma grabbed it  
  
and pulled her into a hug. "Welcome to the family dear!"  
  
"Ni-nice to me-meet you." Hermione replied suffocating.   
  
*What have I gotten myself into?!* Hermione thought to herself.  
  
"Okay," Molly said, trying to pry the two apart. "I said okay! You  
  
can let go dear!" Karma sighed and threw her hands up in defeat.  
  
"Karma dear, save me some of the love!" Cythendra said whining.  
  
"Enough of that, now let's get back to business, we have a wedding to  
  
plan!" Molly said as Hermione regained her breath and sat as far away from Molly's sisters as possible.  
  
  
* * *  
  
The next couple of hours went by slowly. Hermione didn't have much say in her own wedding, and when it came down to the cake, Cythendra said that it should be three layers with extra frosting. Karma said that they should keep it simple. A simple cake that could feed everyone at the wedding. Molly insisted that they should try many different types before actually picking just one. Only when her sisters started to protest did Molly ask for Hermione's opinion.  
  
"I like your idea Molly, it sounds fair and it's something that Ron can take part in too."  
  
"Okay then, now that's settled," Molly said, her eyes shooting daggers at her sisters, who had done nothing but cause trouble "Next, the dress!"  
  
Hermione put her head down, *Oh no!* She thought.  
  
"Hermione dear, would you like your own dress?" Molly asked politely.  
  
She looked up. "Well actually--"  
  
"Or would you rather use mine?"  
  
Hermione paused. *If I say no then I would hurt her feelings, but I do want my own dress.*  
  
"I need to think this over." Hermione stood up. "Pleasure to meet  
  
you two, we'll carry on tomorrow!" She smiled and apparated back to  
  
her own house before Cythendra of Karma could get a hold of her.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Hermione!" Ron called as he entered their apartment. "I'm home!" He began to walk into the living room when Hermione ran up to him and pulled him into a hug. "Whoa!" He looked down at her with a worried face. "Hermione? What's wrong love?"  
  
"Everything!" Hermione sobbed. "Nothing seems to be going right!  
  
And--and-an--"  
  
"And?"  
  
"I met your aunts today, they seem nice!" Hermione said, sobbing even more at the mere thought of them.  
  
Ron closed his eyes and caressed her hair. "Oh no," he said softly to himself. "Which ones?"  
  
"Karma and Cythendra!" Hermione chocked out.   
  
"Hermione, let's sit down over here," he led her over to the sofa where they sat facing each other. "Tell me what the problem is," Ron said seriously, looking into her eyes and at her tear-stained face.  
  
"Nothing is going the way I planned! Your mom and aunts took over the whole wedding, and for the first time in my entire life I'm scared to express how I really feel inside. And I don't know what to do anymore! I don't know what to say without trying not to insult anyone! I'm so scared to actually say, 'No I prefer this, or No I don't like that idea!' And-and--Ron I'm so sorry!" Hermione exclaimed, bursting into a fresh wave of tears.  
  
Ron pulled her into a deep hug, whispering to her that everything was going to be ok. Then he noticed something. His face went pale. There were suitcases in the hallway. "Hermione," Ron began pulling away.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are the suitcases for?" Ron asked nervously.  
  
Hermione stood up, crying harder then ever. She picked up the two  
  
suitcases and stood in front of Ron. "I'm so sorry...so sorry."  
  
Ron stood up. "Please tell me that you're going to stay with my mom for the night, that you'll be back in the morning."  
  
Hermione shook her head. "I can't...I can't..."  
  
He ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "No, never say that you can't do anything! You're Hermione Granger, you can do everything!"  
  
"I can't do this! I can't marry you! Please forgive me!" Hermione looked down as Ron released her from his grip.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm having second thoughts. I can't marry you."  
  
"Hermione," Ron began, trying to hold back his own tears. "Please don't let my family effect your decision. The decision that you already made...to marry me."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I think that we--"  
  
"You mean you..." Ron said tears, beginning to pour down his face.  
  
"Be better off---"  
  
"Hermione, please don't do this! I love you!"  
  
Hermione winced. "I have to go!" She brought up her wand and apparated before Ron could stop her.  
  
Ron looked around the empty room before sliding to the floor and letting sobs take hold of his body. Even as the tears fell Ron was determined. He wasn't going to give up, he was going to get her back...."  
  
A/N TWIST! I'm not into cliffys as much anymore..I just can't seem to find a good place to put one! So might as well put a couple of twist! 


	9. Getting Her Back

A/N: You can just skip the song at the beginning of the chapter! (hint hint...it's not the full song.)   
  
I Really Don't Think So  
  
By: Scene 23 Why does everything have to be a love thing  
  
Think of all the sorrows that love brings  
  
Is it where you really wanna go  
  
No, I really don't think so  
  
You know that I don't back  
  
You doin' what you want without you  
  
Letting me know what you do  
  
So I can do it too  
  
We've been so together  
  
And if there were ever  
  
Reason to change it  
  
I'm sure we could arrange it baby  
  
Something's wrong if you really think that  
  
You're the one to get away with it  
  
I know what you're thinkin'  
  
It's startin' to sink in  
  
Why?  
  
Why does everything gotta to be a love thing  
  
Think of all the sorrows that love brings  
  
Is it where you really wanna go  
  
No, I really don't think so  
  
Why does everything gotta be a love thing  
  
Why can't we dig each other and just hang  
  
Is it where you really wanna go  
  
No, I really don't think so........  
  
  
  
Chapter 9- Getting Her Back   
  
Ron stood up, his eyes filled with anticipation. He apparated quickly to Harry and Ginny's house, hoping that he could find Hermione there. Ron looked frantically around the kitchen and spotted Harry, in his boxers, eating at the table.   
  
"Ron," Harry looked up, "what's the matter mate?"   
  
"It's Hermione," Ron said, taking a deep breath, "she left."   
  
Harry coughed as he choked on his food. "What? Why? What happened? What did you do?" He stood abruptly, bombarding Ron with questions.   
  
"I didn't do anything!" Ron stated defensively. "It was my mum and my aunts!"   
  
"Your mum and your aunts?" Harry raised his eyebrow. "How? What did they do?"   
  
"I have no clue." Ron replied. "I came home and Hermione was...different. She wasn't acting like herself and she was saying how everything was going wrong. She mentioned something about my mum and aunts......but other than that......" Ron looked down, trying to hold back more tears.   
  
Harry walked over to Ron and embraced him. "It's okay mate. We'll find her. I promise. Everything will be okay."   
  
Ron nodded in response as they pulled away. "We should get started."   
  
"Right!" Harry nodded. He grabbed his wand preparing to apparate. "Where to first?"   
  
"Um....maybe you should change....." Ron said looking at him.   
  
Harry looked down. "Right, be right back!" Harry dashed to his bedroom as Ron sat down to think. * * *  
  
Ron and Harry appeared in the burrow. "Mum! Mum! Where the hell is that woman?!"   
  
"Mrs. Weasley!" Harry looked around, turning in small circles. "Mrs. Weasley! Where are you?"   
  
"I'm right here dear! No need to yell!" Mrs. Weasley said making Harry and Ron jump.  
  
"Mum, I need to know where Hermione is," Ron began, walking over to the rocking chair where his mother was sitting, "it's important."   
  
"I don't know where she is dear." She said, continuing to knit. "Why? What did you do now?"   
  
He stood frustrated as Harry leaned against the wall. "I didn't do anything! It's your fault!"   
  
Molly stood, her eyes wide in shock. "Excuse me?"   
  
"You heard me! It's because of you, Aunt Karma, and Aunt Cythendra that Hermione is missing!"   
  
Molly walked over to Ron. "How dare you! How dare you accuse me of something that I never did!"   
  
"You did do it!" Ron exclaimed, his face turning red. "You drove her away from me with all of this wedding nonsense! She had no say, did she?"   
  
"Well.....I wouldn't say that...."   
  
"Did she?!"   
  
"No Ron! Not entirely, but that wasn't my fault!"   
  
He took a step closer. "Then whose was it?"   
  
Molly became speechless. She stood rooted to the spot, staring at her son. "I don't know where she is, and I apologize for becoming too controlling. But, I don't see how I can help you with finding her when you're acting in such a foolish way."   
  
"You can stay here and keep a look out for here." Harry said speaking up.   
  
Ron looked down at his mother. She nodded, and Ron looked back to Harry. "Now where do we look?"   
  
"Mate, think about it. Where does Hermione always go to get away from it all?" Harry stared at Ron as he began to smile. He walked over to him, and gave him an encouraging smile. "Go and get her mate." * * *  
  
Ron opened his eyes, and stared around the dark and gloomy halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He smiled, reminiscing about the great times that he had here with Harry and Hermione. Why hadn't he thought of it before? Hermione always found comfort in the library. It was her escape, but she couldn't seem to get away from Harry and him. They had always looked there first when she had gone missing after a bad day.   
  
Ron began walking down the halls and he felt like he was at home. The warm feeling that came from the cold walls seemed to lighten his heart, and he couldn't help thinking that every time he came back he never wanted to leave.  
  
He laughed at himself, remembering all the stupid things that he had done. He remembered going into the forbidden corridor in his first year, and when Mrs. Norris had been found petrified in his second. However, he never could forget the bad times he had in his school years at Hogwarts. Ron could never forget the fourth year Yule Ball when Hermione had come with slime ball Viktor Krum. Ron gritted his teeth and turned his hand into a fist at the mere thought of Viktor. That all went away when he approached the dimly lit library.  
  
He crept in, looking around in search of Hermione. He sighed in relief as she became visible. Sitting at a small table, she was reading Hogwarts A History with a candle burning beside her. He walked over to her. "Haven't you read that book enough yet?"   
  
Hermione's eyes left the pages of the book, and she slowly lifted her head up. "Yes, but it brings back old school memories."   
  
Ron sat down across from her. "Doesn't being here just bring back the memories? It does for me. I remember every cold draft, every floor creak, every water drip..."   
  
"Yes, but I just remember reading this book and out-smarting Harry and you with all the knowledge I gained from it."   
  
Ron chuckled. "Hermione, you out-smarted everyone."   
  
She smiled. "I know, but being here just...makes me happy. I can't describe it. It's kind of like you and your quidditch. You just like it."   
  
He leaned back in his chair. "Can't argue with that."   
  
"So what are you doing here anyway?"   
  
"Looking for you, and I succeed."   
  
"I'm surprised you knew where to find me. I thought you didn't know where the library was, or what one was actually."   
  
"How can you say that?" Ron said seriously. "Don't you remember all of the 'study sessions' we had in this spacious room?"   
  
"Oh God!" Hermione said putting her head in her hands. "How did I know that you were going to say that?"   
  
We're meant for each other. People like us just know."   
  
She looked at him. "People like us?"   
  
"Soul mates. People that are meant to be." Ron said a-matter-of-factly.   
  
"You believe in soul mates Ron?" Hermione inquired.   
  
"I didn't until I met you." Ron replied, making Hermione smile and blush. "You made my heart skip a beat every time I saw you. I loved you since the first time I saw you Hermione Granger. I just knew that we were meant for each other, and I still think that. I'm not going to let you go because of my screwed up family."   
  
"Ron....." Hermione began.   
  
He got out of the chair and kneeled down beside her. "Please Hermione. I love you, say that you'll still marry me."   
  
"I love you too..."Hermione said as he caressed her face. "I mean I will marry you."   
  
Ron smiled, "I love you so much right now. I swear that I will never hurt you or do you wrong. I swear that to you."   
  
"I'm glad to hear that Ronald Weasley." Hermione bent down and her lips met with Ron's as they indulged in a passionate kiss.   
  
A/N I know kind of short, sorry! Well that conflict didn't last long.......   
  
Sliver Ice- Thanks for being a great beta! And thanks for reviewing.   
  
Tanya J Potter- Thanks for reviewing, and I'm glad that you like the story!   
  
Supergirl036996- How fast do you want me to update!? I can't go really quickly because I still have homework and projects and I still have other stories to write, and I just got into poetry. So I'm sorry that you think that I'm updating to slow for you, but I can't go really fast. And I tried to write everything as clearly as possible so no one could get confused. Please tell me what you're confused with. Don't you know of wedding jitters? Of getting nervous? Stuff like that......  
  
Prodigy Girl- Thanks for reading! And I'm glad that you like the story.  
  
I'm sorry if I missed anyone. But I'll make it up to you I promise! 


	10. Unexpected Surprises, a Flashback, and W...

A/N This last chapter is the longest that I've written for this story! It has 'Thank Yous at then end, and it has the final three chapters combined into one big chapter. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Chapter 10- Unexpected Surprises, a Flashback, and Wedding Bells  
  
Mrs. Weasley had given into letting Hermione take over the remainder of the wedding plans. Before anyone knew it, it was May. Ron and Hermione had been engaged for two months and the wedding was only a week away.  
  
Hermione had picked out her bridesmaids and they were Parvati, Lavender, and Angelina. Ginny, of course, was her maid of honor.  
  
Hermione's lavish dress was strapless and delicately embroidered on top. It was made of the finest and had been sewn together by Molly, who was pleased that she still had a role in the wedding plans.  
  
As for Cythendra and Karma, well let's just say that they still don't know that Hermione and Ron got back together. In fact, they don't even know they split up.  
  
Hermione had finished all the major wedding plans and decided to let Molly pick where the marriage and reception would be.  
  
* * *  
* * *  
  
"It's unreal isn't it?" Ron asked as Hermione lay in his arms, gazing into his eyes late that night.  
  
"Hm...yeah." Hermione began as Ron stroked her soft skin. "I never would've thought that I'd end up marrying you."  
  
"Me neither, come to think of it, I never liked you up until fifth year."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Yeah me too..."  
  
"Remember our first date?" Ron chuckled at the thought.  
  
"Oh God! How could I forget?"  
  
"It was sixth year and I had finally gotten up the nerve to ask you out..."  
  
** Flashback **  
  
"Hey Herm!" Ron called as he ran to try and catch up with one of his best friends.  
  
"Hello Ron." Hermione said, continuing to walk through the hallway. In their sixth year of Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione had become extremely close, not even Harry could spilt the two apart.  
  
"Um..." Ron grabbed her arm to stop her. "Can I talk to you in private for a minute?"  
  
"Sure," Hermione responded as Ron pulled her into a room.  
  
"Okay, I um...I..." Ron cleared his throat. "I...I..."  
  
"Spit it out." Hermione said with an encouraging smile.  
  
"I was just wondering...um...if maybe you'd..." Ron had a sudden interest in his feet. "If maybe you'd want to go out sometime."  
  
Hermione looked down. "Oh...um..." She cleared her throat and smiled. "I'd love to."  
  
Ron's head perked up. "Really?"  
  
Hermione let out a small laugh. "Of course really!"  
  
"Okay, I'll see you tonight at seven." Ron smiled as he began to back away. Not watching where he was going he bumped into a desk. Hermione laughed and his ears turned a bright red. He raced out of the room, leaving Hermione standing there by herself. She put her books down, "YES!" she screamed.  
  
She sighed happily, grabbed her books, and exited the room only to find hundreds of students standing outside of the room staring at her. Blushing, she quickened her pace back to the common room.  
  
Hermione ran up the stairs to her dormitory finding Parvati lying on her bed reading the latest issue of Witch Weekly. Hermione dropped her books and grabbed the Witch Weekly out of Parvati's hands.  
  
"Hey! Give that back Herm!" Parvati squealed as Hermione threw the magazine and laughed.  
  
"We have more important things to do!" Hermione said as she began to dance around the room.  
  
Parvati stared at her. "Wow, I've never seen you so happy before." She picked up Witch Weekly and threw it on her bed. "Okay, Herm, what's going on with you?"  
  
"I'll tell you what's going on with me, "Hermione paused. "RON ASKED ME OUT!"  
  
Parvati screamed shrilly and jumped up and down. "No way!"  
  
"Yes!" Hermione collapsed on the bed and Parvati did the same. "I'm so happy! And I need your help."  
  
"Okay with what?" Parvati asked eagerly.  
  
"You need to help me get ready," Hermione couldn't stop smiling as Parvati nodded excitedly in reply. Down below in the common room Ron and Harry were playing Wizard's Chess. Harry kept glancing up at Ron questioningly before finally asking, "Hey mate! Why so cheery?"  
  
"King to A5, Checkmate!" Ron smiled and Harry sighed as he lost for the third time in a row.  
  
"Good game, now tell me what's going on." Harry repeated.  
  
"I did it." Ron answered simply.  
  
Harry's eyes widened, "You did what?!"  
  
"I asked Hermione out today!"  
  
"Congratulations mate!" Harry said standing up and giving Ron a pat on the back. "So where are you two going tonight?"  
  
"Since we can't go to Hogsmeade I guess we'll just take a stroll around the grounds."  
  
Harry smiled. "Sounds good, but maybe you guys should go for a little moonlight boat ride on the lake."  
  
"Good idea, why didn't I think of that?" Ron patted Harry's arm and walked upstairs to his dorm.  
  
At seven Ron waited in the common room for Hermione, who was still getting ready.  
  
"Parvati I'm late!" Hermione exclaimed nervously as Parvati finished the final finishing touches on her make up.  
  
"Hold still! Don't worry, he's gonna still be down there! Okay and done!" She handed Hermione a mirror. Hermione gasped. Her hair was down in soft curls, and she had on a light silver eye shadow that was just dark enough to see. "You look so pretty! Now go!"  
  
Hermione stood up and gave Parvati a hug. She quickly left the room and Parvati shook her head happily before picking up her Witch Weekly and resume her reading.  
  
Hermione tried not to run down the stairs to no avail. It was only a few feet away from the last staircase when Hermione finally stopped to adjust her out fit. She walked calmly down the rest of the stairs and spotted Ron, looking clean cut and his most handsome.  
  
Hermione walked towards him with a widespread smile.  
  
"Wow, you look beautiful." Ron said breathless.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Thank you, you don't look to shabby yourself."  
  
Ron put his arm out, "Shall we?" They locked arms and walked happily out of the common room. It was after hours, and they technically they weren't supposed to be outside so they had to be extra careful when exiting the school. No one was near the entrance and the two managed to sneak outside without a glitch.  
  
Ron helped Hermione into the boat stationed on the lake and he began to row.  
  
They stopped in the middle of the lake, and Hermione and Ron laid down on the bottom of the boat, staring at the stars and talking quietly.  
  
"One more year and we'll be on our own." Ron whispered.  
  
"Yeah, Ron," Hermione turned to him.  
  
"Yeah?" Ron asked as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Don't forget about me after we leave here."  
  
"Never." Ron said seriously. He hugged her close to him and they stared in silence at the twinkling stars.  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
You know that I've liked you since last year." Ron said.  
  
"Me too. I've never felt this way about someone before."  
  
"Not even with Viktor?" Ron asked, preparing himself for the answer.  
  
"Not even with Viktor...." She looked up at Ron, and he looked down at her. They stared into each others eyes, their faces moving closer together slowly. They got closer and closer, feeling each others breath upon each others faces but then rain made them draw apart. Ron rowed quickly to shore and ran with Hermione until they were inside Hogwarts again.  
  
"We're soaked!" Hermione said as they made their ways upstairs, sloshing the whole time.  
  
"Yeah, but at least we didn't get caught!" Ron replied.  
  
"Almost. You almost didn't get caught Mr. Weasley. Now, what were you and Miss Granger doing outside on a night like this?"  
  
Ron gulped, and looked at Hermione. "We...we...we...we were just-"  
  
"Yes?" Professor Snape asked.  
  
"You see Professor, I was just helping Ron with his divination homework."  
  
"That's why Hogwarts has an Astronomy Tower. Detentions for two weeks. Now go back to you dormitories!"  
  
Without another word Hermione and Ron dashed upstairs.  
  
Weeks passed and eventually Ron and Hermione went exclusive with their relationship, but no one was surprised. Some people thought that they had always been dating.  
  
** End of Flashback **  
  
"That was the second best night of my life!" Hermione stated.  
  
"Oh yeah, and what was the first?"  
  
"I'm still waiting for that night to come."  
  
Ron smiled and kissed the top of Hermione's head. The two drifted off into a deep sleep, anticipating the next day.  
  
* * * *  
* *  
  
"Bye Ron! Love you!" Hermione said enthusiastically as Ron apparated to work. Hermione sighed and picked up the latest issue of the Daily Prophet. She gasped suddenly as she looked at the front page.  
  
WIZARD ESCAPES FROM SAINT MUNGO'S HOSPITAL  
  
Yesterday afternoon a fire was started inside of Saint Mungo's Hospital and its residents were evacuated. When the wizards finally controlled the flames, the patients were brought back in. However, one man is currently missing. He's dangerous and if anyone sees anything suspicious we need you to report it immediately! This is a serious matter and should not be taken lightly. Report anything you see or hear to Saint Mungo's as soon as possible.  
  
Hermione looked up from the article. She looked around, and walked over to the door and locked it. 'Okay, maybe it's not who you think.' Hermione said to herself. She tore up the paper in fear, and discarded it. No one was going to ruin her big day...no one. Hermione took in a deep breath and walked into her room to get dressed. She was meeting Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, and Angelina for lunch.  
  
* * * *  
* *  
  
"Hermione? You okay? You've been quiet." Lavender noticed as Hermione played with her food.  
  
"Yeah, just a bit nervous."  
  
"Well don't be!" Parvati said.  
  
"Yeah, forget about all that stressful planning! Lets have some fun!"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Okay, Lord knows I need some fun!"  
  
* * * *  
* *  
  
Hermione arrived home around eight o'clock. Ron wasn't home yet, so she headed for the bathroom to take a nice relaxing bath. She lit candles and laid down in the marble bath tub. She closed her eyes and before she could stop herself she had fallen asleep.  
  
An hour later Hermione woke up with a start. She was still in the bath tub but the water was freezing. She got out and dried off, cursing at herself for falling asleep. She dressed and walked into her bedroom. Hermione shivered as she curled up under the blankets and waited for Ron to come home. She fell asleep as she always seemed to do.  
  
~* Wedding Day *~  
  
"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up, it's your wedding day!" Parvati and Ginny screamed as they jumped on her bed.  
  
"Okay! I'm up!" Hermione said seriously as the other two girls continued to laugh. Hermione stared at them and a smile spread across her face. She sat up suddenly and exclaimed, "IT'S MY WEDDING DAY!"  
  
* * *  
* *  
  
"Ron! Ron! Wake up!" Harry screamed trying to wake Ron up.  
  
"GO away!"  
  
Harry sighed. "You have to get up! You're getting married today!"  
  
"I will later let me sleep!"  
  
"Fine, Fred! George!" Harry called for Ron's brothers, cringing as he remembered the brutal wake ups he got when he spent the summer over at the Burrow.  
  
Ron groaned. "I'm up..."  
  
* * *  
* * *  
  
The next couple of hours were spent dressing Hermione. She eventually had her hair in soft curls, like she'd had on her first date with Ron. Ginny and the other bridesmaids wore blue dresses that crisscrossed elegantly in the back. Everyone looked stunning and at last everyone was ready. Apparating to the church, Mrs. Weasley went to see how Ron was doing. Hermione paced up and down the narrow room awaiting for the biggest moment in her life feeling nervous and excited at the same time. Guests flooded in, and soon the church was packed with family and friends. Hermione's dad walked in and gave her a big hug. All to soon the wedding march began to play.  
  
"You ready Hermione?" Her father asked lovingly.  
  
She smiled and nodded. They locked arms, and began to walk down the long aisle. She could see Ron smiling from the altar. It seemed so far away but before she knew it her father was hugging Ron. Mr. Granger then grasped Hermione's hands. They smiled at each other. Everything was perfect...or so they thought.  
  
Suddenly the doors all slammed shut and the windows shattered, hitting Ron, Hermione, and all the guests. The church erupted with screams and a hooded figure stepped out of the shadows.  
  
Ron held Hermione tight; she was trembling with fear.  
  
"Accio wand!" The hooded figure called as Ron's wand flew out of his pocket. He was the only one who came prepared for anything.  
  
"Who are you?!" Ron demanded.  
  
"Vho do you think?" An evil voice questioned mockingly.  
  
Hermione began to cry and watched in shock as Viktor showed himself from under the hood.  
  
"I love you Herm-own-ninny! Vhy did you do this to me!" He hollered.  
  
She shook her head. "Viktor....."  
  
"I'm sorry, but this is the only way! Avada Kedavra!" Viktor pointed his wand at Hermione's father.  
  
"NO!" Hermione screamed and ran to her father's side. "Daddy..."Hermione whispered, tears running down her face.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" He pointed his wand to Molly.  
  
Hermione stood up, the tears pouring even faster, "Stop it!"  
  
Viktor pointed his wand at Harry. "Now it's your turn! Avada Kedavra!"  
  
"No!" Ginny screamed as she ran and pushed Harry out of the way.  
  
Harry jumped up and ran over to Ginny. "Ginny!"  
  
Ron ran over to Hermione, "Come on!" They ran behind a pillar, but Viktor saw them and aimed his wand at them. Ron cupped Hermione's face. "I love you! Run, get out of here!"  
  
"I'm not leaving you! Besides, there's no way!" Hermione said, now hysterical.  
  
Ron pointed to a hole in the wall. "You can fit through it, I know you can!"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "No!"  
  
Before Ron could reply, the pillar that they were standing behind crumbled. They stared at Viktor, who was surrounded by dead bodies. "It could've been different Herm-own-ninny. Vhy didn't you love me!? You should've, for someone who was supposed to be the smartest person in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. None of this had to happen. I'm sorry, Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Harry ran up behind Viktor and pushed him down, the spell angled and missed Hermione only to hit Ron.  
  
Hermione screamed as Ron fell into her arms. They both collapsed to the ground. "No...no...no...no!! Oh God please no!" Hermione said to herself as she cried over Ron's body.  
  
Harry grabbed Viktor's wand and pointed it at him.  
  
Viktor stopped. "You von't kill me! You don't have the guts!"  
  
Harry's grip tightened, and he gritted his teeth. "You killed my friends! And my wife, and my baby!" He said, tears beginning to form in his eyes.  
  
Viktor laughed. "I know."  
  
Harry couldn't kill Viktor, not now. "Stupify!" Viktor didn't move, and Harry broke his wand in half and threw it on the ground. He rushed over to Hermione.  
  
"He killed him!" Hermione mumbled weeping softly.  
  
"It's my fault...I'm so sorry. I killed my best friend." Harry said before letting the tears fall.  
  
"My baby will never know their father."  
  
A/N THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to all of the reviewers even if you only reviewed once!  
  
Sliver Ice, ProdigyGirl, OutofAzkaban, RonandHerm4eva, the counter, LOTR- Fanatics, anjel-gurly11, wicchick, can't anymore, pixydust3, Imagine- Gurl210, ginny1011, Venus5, myobgirly, Princess Kallie, JustMe3, Mione-N- Draco4Ever, Luna, Hillary and Jess, Anna, Dragongurl4, blacklives4ever, supergirl036996, Alexia Gemini Potter, HP LOTR POTS LOVER, Sam, Tanya J Potter, and BethHalliwell. I'm really sorry if I forgot you! But thank you! 


End file.
